


Задница

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: У Жан-Жака потрясающая задница.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Задница

У Жан-Жака потрясающая задница. Юра пялится, не отводя взгляда, на копчик Джей-Джея и все, что ниже, пока он, нагнувшись, копается в своей сумке. Но вот он находит что искал — телефон — и, посмотрев на экран, начинает переодеваться. У Жан-Жака потрясающее тело, ничуть не хуже, чем задница, и Юра снова пялится. Он сидит в капюшоне, челка падает на глаза, и он надеется, что никто не заметит, в какую сторону он зырит. 

— Пойдем? — спрашивает Отабек, с которым он договорился выпить кофе. Юра не поднимает на него глаза.

— Подожди меня на улице, я сейчас.

Отабек то ли пофигист, то ли экстрасенс, идеально его понимающий: он уходит, бросив: «Ладно, жду». Юра лишь надеется, что это не феноменальная проницательность, потому что он сдохнет, если всплывет, что он втрескался в Леруа. 

Из раздевалки выходят фигуристы, остается лишь он и Жан-Жак, который сидит на лавочке и пырит в телефон, уже переодевшись. Но вот он встает, снова копается в сумке, нагнувшись, и Юра подходит к нему. И шлепает по потрясающей заднице. Надо брать быка за рога. То есть канадского лося за жопу.

— Принцесса? — Он удивлен, ох, как он удивлен. 

— Не называй меня так, придурок. 

Джей-Джей лыбится. Берет Юру за руку, кладет себе на задницу. Юра в ахуе.

— Ты че делаешь, козел?

— А ты что сделал?

— Ничего я не сделал. 

— Ты шлепнул меня по заднице, уже забыл?

Юра бесится от его ухмылки, но рука по-прежнему лежит у него на жопе, и, господи, какой же это кайф. Он сжимает плоть, заключенную в тонкую ткань летних брюк (уебские брюки, кстати, кто такие вообще носит?), а под ней ярко-красные трусы с канадским листом, наверное, вечные, потому что Жан-Жак всегда в них, а может, у него их просто пожизненный запас. 

— Не тяни лыбу, как идиот.

— Почему ты такой злой ко мне, если я тебе нравлюсь? 

— Ты мне не нравишься. Мне нравится только твоя жопа, — бессовестно врет Юра, кладя и вторую руку на задок Джей-Джея.

— А губы тебе мои понравятся? — спрашивает Жан-Жак и, прежде чем Юра успевает что-то сообразить, целует его в губы. Да, Юре определенно нравится, что творит он с его ртом. Особенно когда Джей-Джей просовывает язык и начинает ласкать его язык. А в руках — потрясающая задница Жан-Жака. 

Жан-Жак отстраняется и смотрит на него уже без улыбки. Зато смеется глазами, такими красивыми, сияющими. 

— Ну как, принцесса?

— Уебок, не называй меня так. 

— Какой ты грубый. Так что, я нравлюсь тебе?

— Нет.

— Жаль. Потому что ты мне нравишься.

Юра открывает рот. Закрывает и возвращается к его губам. Взаимность будоражит душу. 

— Пойдем в туалет, — говорит Джей-Джей ему в губы.

— Зачем? — не понимает Юра. 

— Секс, принцесса, сюда может кто-то зайти. Или ты еще маленький?

— Мне семнадцать. 

— Можно и в сорок быть маленьким для секса. 

— Я не маленький, понятно? Пойдем.

А потом Жан-Жак отсасывает ему, сидя на корточках в кабинке туалета. Резкий запах освежителя воздуха бьет в нос, яркие лампочки слепят глаза, когда он закидывает голову во время оргазма и издает какой-то полурык-полустон. После чего дрочит Джей-Джею, свободной рукой держась за его жопу, на этот раз без мешающей ткани брюк и трусов. 

После оргазма Жан-Жак садится на крышку унитаза и довольно лыбится. Юра вытирает туалетной бумагой сперму с его ног, проявляя заботу, кто бы мог подумать, по отношению к канадскому придурку. В которого он по уши влюбился. 

— Ты классный, — говорит Джей-Джей. А Юра ничего не говорит, потому что сказать ему комплимент — последнее дело, это выше его сил. — Ты мне не скажешь ничего приятного?

— У тебя классная задница, — говорит Юра единственное, что может. Но и этого достаточно Жан-Жаку: он лыбится что ртом, что глазами. 

— Да, задница у меня ничего. 

— Так и будем сидеть тут и любезничать?

Жан-Жак поднимает руку с часами, смотрит на циферблат.

— Да, мне пора на фотосессию, лучше поторопиться, если я не хочу опоздать.

— Поторопись, — цедит Юра и открывает дверцу кабинки (Джей-Джей спешит поправить одежду). И вдруг ощущает, как ладонь ложится ему на задницу.

— А знаешь, у тебя жопка тоже ничего. 

Юра моет руки, пока ладонь Джей-Джея поглаживает его бедро и задницу. До него наконец доходит, что у него был секс. По-настоящему, по-взрослому, полный пиздец. Но все прошло неплохо, они оба получили удовольствие. 

— Я у тебя первый? — мурчит Жан-Жак ему на ухо, словно подслушав его мысли. 

— Разумеется нет. 

— О как! А кто же был до меня?

— Не твое собачье дело. 

Джей-Джей цокает языком и убирает руку. Без руки на жопе как-то тоскливо. Но им пора расходиться по своим делам: Жан-Жаку на фотосессию, ему — с Отабеком пить кофе. У двери на улицу Джей-Джей кидает: 

— Пока, принцесса. Надеюсь, мы как-то повторим. 

Юра тоже на это надеется, но не говорит ничего, натягивая капюшон толстовки себе на глаза. У выхода ждет Отабек. Просто ждет, ничего не делает, даже в телефоне не залипает. Юре как-то неловко, что ему пришлось столько простоять из-за него.

— Прости, — говорит Юра, — я задержался.

— С Леруа? — спрашивает проницательный Отабек. Юра смотрит вслед удаляющейся заднице Жан-Жака и неохотно признается:

— Да.

— Он хороший парень, хотя на первый взгляд это не так.

— Сам разберусь, — бурчит Юра. — Прости, я не то хотел сказать.

— Ага, — только и говорит Отабек. Задница Джей-Джея скрывается за поворотом.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8740718) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
